


Scaring School

by Jacbot



Series: Fighting Another Nightmare [3]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mono and Six now actually try and forgive, Mono can't get a break from anything, Nomes and Runaway boys and cooks oh my!, Seven is a bit of a bitch towards Mono, Six is a bit of a bitch towards Seven, Thin Man's starting to get pissed, Twin Chef Banter, don't EXPECT the Janitor and the Teacher to do anything together, still not 10/10 writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacbot/pseuds/Jacbot
Summary: After understanding each other's mistakes, now they need to find it in themselves to forgive each other for their mistakes. But when their curiosity leads them back into suicide central, the schoolhouse of Pale City. Now they encounter more weird friends, an old long-armed Janitor, two gluttonous cooks, and the school's headteacher. Schools back in session!I recommend reading my two previous stories: "Breaking the Nightmare" and "The Broken Forest" in that order before this one. Or be disobey and become one of the Teacher's Bullies :P
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Fighting Another Nightmare [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169819
Comments: 105
Kudos: 200





	1. The School Bells

The sounds of chopping and whisking serenaded the kitchens as the twin chefs were hard at work for the unfortunate guests above. The two did love the fresh produce that the Lady provided, but the work conditions, the amounts of efforts for each boat of guests, and then the threat of pests. They could at least be given breaks besides when going to bed. 

"maybe we could get an assistant chef! They help keep time on food, get ingredients, wash dishes, they could help out so much!"

The second twin was enthusiastic about the idea, looking up at the ceiling in thought as his brother just growled in his throat.

"Humph, when the Lady dies, THEN we can get someone new on the Maw,"

"I'd watch your mouth chef,"

He almost chopped his fingers off by the surprising voice of the Janitor creeping in. He quickly turned around along with his brother who was standing over a pot of steak soup. 

"Focking hell old man! A knock could've done it!" 

"My point still stands, watch it," 

The Janitor thrust his finger at the first chef, the chef growled and slammed his cleaver into the cutting board as his brother laid his ladle on the counter.

"Heya Roger! What brings you down to the kitchens?"

the second twin washed his hands with a towel as his brother crossed his arms impatiently. 

"A message from the Lady,"

they both widened their eyes, both in surprise and fear. They haven't heard anything from the Lady since this batch of guests, but if she wanted something from them DURING a batch of guests, it must be big.

"...About what?"

"About a new job, wants you two to come with me into the Pale City, there are two kids that she wants,"

They haven't been in the city since leaving to work on the Maw, and after what happened there before they left, they weren't excited. 

"So she wants us to come and get some rats?"

The Janitor's lips were thin as he stood silent, the first twin rolled his eyes and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. 

"I gotta smoke, when are we leaving?"

"When do you finish?" 

He growled as he waddled away to the balcony, the other chef and the Janitor just watched. The other twin turned to the Janitor as he craned his neck. 

"You need to do anything 2?"

"No sir! Ready when you are!" 

The Janitor gave a raspy chuckle as he rubbed his boney neck,

"You're my favorite, I hope your brother doesn't take too long..."

* * *

1 week later...

"You're looking much better now, do you still want the bandages?" 

Six shook her head as they carefully unwrapped her bandages, she seemed happier that the dirty bandages were coming off. She still had faint scratches, but she looked overall much better than before. 

The rain felt softy onto the asphalt, it wasn't as dangerous to be in the city now that the broadcast was online. 

_'Thin Jerk'_ Mono shook his head as he discarded the dirty bandages into one of the dark corners of the alley. It wouldn't matter if he just tossed it anyway, trash and dead animals littered everywhere. Six tugged at Mono's coat and pointed to a fresh-looking dead carcass behind her. 

"Hungry?" she nodded and Mono did along with her, she scrambled to her feet and excitedly ran over to the still twitching rat. At this point, he's seen her eat so many animals in so many conditions, he doubted she could be infected. 

At first, it was a disgusting and horrible sight.

_They were walking through the last couple miles of the city forest, the dark of night shadowing them as the moonlight gave them clarity. And just at the edge of the city and the forest, there was a stray beartrap with a bleeding squeaking mouse trapped inside. Mono felt horrible for the poor creature, but it was bleeding so much, even if he wedged it open, it would still die. As he turned around to continue into the city, he was surprised and anxious when he heard a loud and aggressive sounding growl. But it wasn't an animal-sounding growl, it sounded like someone hadn't eaten in decades. He turned back around to see Six walking up to the squealing rat._

_"Six? What are you doing?"_

_She didn't respond, she continued to walk up to the rat and sat down on her knees. Mono was still confused. What was she going to do? End its suffering? Try and open the trap? But she didn't, she instead grabbed the blood-stained brown fur, almost looking like she used claw. Her head lunged into the bleeding meat of the rat, and Mono watched in horror as the rat fell still..._

After that, she ate a lot more. Rats, mice, squirrels, mostly meat, leaving any fresh not spoiled food for him to nibble on. After a while, his horror and disgust started to numb, and he just stopped caring about what she ate, as long as it wasn't wood or metal...or people. 

He did still have trouble looking at Six's carnage of her meal, he usually just looked at the floor. The squishy and ripping sounds didn't bother him, but they did remind him of the Hunter. Seeing and hearing him skin his latest catch before he broke Six out made his skin crawl, even if it was a memory.

Six came back and sat next to him on the floor with what looked to be the rat's heart. Six offered some of it to Mono, he gave a nervous chuckle as he shook his head.

"You know I'll never eat raw meat Six!" she gave a playful shove with her bloody hand as she started to nibble on the piece of meat. Mono shook his head as a shadow appeared outside the alley.

Mono turned his head to see the large-headed figure, and it made his heart skip with worry. A Bully, but this far from the school? Something was up, something bad. Mono grabbed Six's shoulder and pulled her back into the darkness of the ally, she just followed behind with her half-eaten heart. 

School bells rang in the distance as they reached the wall at the end of the ally. But then they were pounced, four Bullies grabbed the two's arms and left them in a shock. Mono weakly struggled to get free as Six violently kicked and thrashed around to be let go, but they seemed stronger and held their ground.

Another Bully, a female one, walked up to the two with a long ruler dragging on the ground. She wore a normal school attire, but she looked a bit different. Her mouth moved with even breath she took, her eyes were full with black eyes with green eyes. She readied the rule at her side, and with a very high childish and even telepathic sound voice she said:

_School's back in session_

With one strong and swift swing, the two fell out of the arms of the bullies and fell to the floor. The impact knocked them into a deep sleep as the girl threw away the ruler.

_"What now ma'am?"_

The green-eyed girl turned around and looked blankly at the pack of Bullies.

_We take them to the Runaway boy, then tell the Headteacher that they woke up and ran away,_

She turned around and looked back at the two almost lifeless bodies to the two children.

_I'll keep an eye on them with the boy..._

She then turned around, the Bullies took a few steps back in fear. Her face now looked like it was covered by a shadow, her lips now in a tight frown and her eyes now glowing their brightest. 

_**And if one of you hurt them, I'll personally tell the Headteacher. Am. I. Clear?** _

**They always found her crystally clear...**


	2. Nomes in the School

_Set them down, **GENTLY**_

The Bullies carefully laid Six and Mono down in two makeshift beds made of broken rulers, pencils, and terrible Papier Mâché. The bedsheets, blankets, and pillows were made from left-behind clothing. Some Nomes saw the small pack of Bullies and watched from a distance as the girl looked over the two children. They were a bit confused about who they brought in, and why they were sleeping. Did they pass out on the way to the school? 

A black-haired boy wearing a longsleeved blue hoodie and slate blue pants walked out of the shadows and through the Nomes, walking over to the girl and looking over the two with her. 

"Took you long enough,"

She gave a lazy eye roll before looking at the now bickering Bullies.

_Leave, all of you_

The Bullies shoved and giggled their ways into the vent near the floor, slamming the loud iron gate behind, making the boy flinch.

"Took you long enough"

_Would you like to command the Bullies, Seven? Will all means, be my guest_

He shook his head before looking over Six, her yellow raincoat glittering and glowing in the light. 

"You found her,"

_Found THEM. If it wasn't for the Thin Man's golden child then she would be dead, or worse_

Seven noticed the red marks on their foreheads from the girl's blow and shot her a nasty glare.

"You could have CON-VICED THEM TO COME,"

She gave a blank stare,

_Do you need glasses, Seven? Do you have dementia? I look like a Bully, and they don't have the best record for your information_

"Well maybe if you explained your situation they would react better,"

_Well too bad, they're here now. If you want a convincing method to be done so bad, YOU convince them we're allies, Seven._

"Then how about you get another ruler, Nine, you left yours behind,"

Nine gave a low quiet growl as she quietly walked away and sat on one of the mattresses, her eyes glowing out through the darkness. The Nomes came by Seven and looked with Seven, besides Seven and maybe Nine, this was the only time they saw another child. They were very curious, but still were careful, they could wake up at any moment.

"So triangle girl and Thin Man's pet, what a pair," 

Seven gave a scoff, he already didn't like the boy because of his affiliation and recognition from the Thin Man. But they didn't have many allies, and they needed all the friends they needed. 

_'Right...when are they going to wake up?'_

They wouldn't be able to do anything until they woke up, and because of Nine's more practical approach, it was going to cost them time. The Nomes tugged at his hoodie and held out a ball to play with. 

'Not like I have anything better to do...'

Seven took the ball as the Nomes stood back, looked like they wanted to play catch. They were going to burn time anyway...

Nine walked through the crowded and loud cafeteria. Food flew over her head, Bullies' faces being stuffed and smashed into plates, tables, and soups. And just Bullies being the bullies they were, and Nine was all too used to it to give a damn about it. Her heartbeat was calm as she rehearsed her message she was going to give to the Teacher. 

_'We got the boy and girl in the school, but they got away...We got the children you requested and they are in the school, but they overpowered us and ran away, we couldn't catch them, that should be fine'_

She reached the other end of the room and into the science storage room. The room was now cleaned, nothing above, no drawers open, and every jar locked behind a key. Nine stood at the metal door and stared at the window, only the sound of the light above irritating her ears. With a deep soft breath, she walked up to the door and knocked on the door, making loud metal sounds with her small hands. 

She heard loud wooden thumping on the other side of the door before it rose up with the Teacher standing behind it. She dropped her creepy smile and brought her lips to a flat line, giving a somewhat bored expression. 

"Did you get them?"

 _We got the children you requested, but they overpowered us and ran away once we got to the halls of the school, we couldn't catch them_

The Teacher's expression now turned unhappy with a hint of annoyance, her eyebrow twitching with irritation. 

"Of course...I'll send the Janitor to get them," 

She bent down and gave two gentle pats to Nine, although she felt no real affection or emotion from it. She may act like a teacher's pet, but she didn't want to be treated as an actual pet. 

_Do you want anything else, Headteacher?_

"No, just keep your eyes out for them," 

The Teacher stepped back and closed the metal door, making Nine's body jump from the impact, but no emotion registered from the action. She gave a subtle eye roll before walking back through the cafeteria, her mind slowly swimming with what to do next. 

She heard a locker shake and rattle when on her way back to the secret room, she would've passed it off as a Bully being trapped but it seemed careful with its knocking. She went over and opened it to have a Nome pop out, doing a lazy cartwheel before seemingly knocking itself out on the wood floor. A soft smile crossed Nine's lips as she went over and picked it up like a child, his pointy hat resting on her shoulder as she spotted the secret entrance vent. She had to admit, she had a soft spot for the Nomes, she did have a good relationship with Seven too...

_a pretty secret one at that..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a pretty secret one at that...  
> I wonder what that could mean *Wink* *Wink* *Nudge* *Nudge*


	3. Meet and Greet

_You need to keep track of your Nomes, Seven_

Nine put down the Nome and joined its brothers one of the beds. Seven laid down on his own mattress and threw a small hackysack in the air and caught it over and over like he was in prison. 

"Sorry, where was he?"

_A closed locker? Seriously, they trust you more than me and I seem to show more care_

"I care, I do,"

A Nome walked up next to Seven and he rubbed its cone-head. Seven cared about the Nomes, he really did, always finding them scared and anxious, hiding in any place they could find by the docks of the city. Nine slowly nodded as the Nomes crowed around him for affection, a small smirk creeping into her lips as she held back a chuckle. 

_'I'm going too soft, I swear'_

She looked back towards Six and Mono as her smirk faded, her mindset switching from cute Nomes to serious future plans for the two. Seven looked over and saw her intense staring. 

"Don't bother Nine, they're not waking up for a-"

They were caught off guard by Six rolling over and off the makeshift bed, it left Nine and Seven stunned while the Nomes gave quiet chuckles. The two ran over to Six and looked over as she started to stir awake She pushed herself to her knees and looked around, her back turned to Nine and Seven. They held their breath as she got to her feet as it looked like Mono was starting to awake too. She turned around to see the girl that struck her and a ragged boy, seeing clamps and chains around his legs. 

"Nine, RUN," 

She was confused at first before she didn't have any time to react before Six pounced on her. Luckily, She was much stronger than a Bully, so she was able to counter Six's unnatural strength with her doing anything to her. Unluckily, Seven decided to just walk back into the dark corner of the room with the other cowering Nomes, being as useful as the toothpick he looked like. 

_Six, **SIX STOP!**_

But Six still struggled against her to try and do some damage to her, not even being bothered by the fact she could speak words. Mono sat up in his bed and rubbed the red mark on his forehead that still stung a bit. 

_'Can I just not get a mark for a whole week?'_

He looked over at the silent fight Nine and Six were having on the floor. It shot him out of his bed and raced over to Six and tried to pry her off. 

"Six! Six! Wait! Get off her!" 

He successfully pulled her off the girl, Six tried to pull away from Mono, but he had a good grip and her strength was already pretty worn. Her breathing was heavy as Seven ran over and helped Nine back to her feet.

_Thanks for helping toothpick_

"You think I was going to fight her?"

Nine shoved Seven off her as she brushed off her skirt, fixing her hair, and adjusting her white shirt before walking up to the two as Mono calmed down Six. She placed her hands on her hips with an angered look plastered on her face.

 _Got it all out?_

Six shot a glare at Nine. 

"I-I'm so sorry! I think she just mistaked you for-"

_Mistaken for a Bully? It's fine Mono_

Mono's and Six's eyes widened in surprise.

"You...know my name,"

"Who wouldn't? Your Thin Man's pet," 

Seven walked up next to Nine and crossed his arms, reinforcing his sourness towards Mono. Mono furrowed his brows in anger, he wasn't his pet, not close. 

"I'm not his pet,"

"You seem like you are,"

"I don't even work for him! I hate him!"

Seven just rolled his eyes. _'You're his pet, even if you don't think so'_ Nine held up her hand in front of Seven's face to silence any other thoughts he had to say. 

_We're not your enemies, we too don't like Thin Man or the Lady_

"The Lady?"

_She's the one in charge of the Maw, that ship in the sea?_

Mono and Six stared blankly, they never saw a ship when crossing the sea to get to the city nor ever going near any docks. 

_Whatever, she's starting to work with the other monsters of the City, right under Thin Man's nose_

"He doesn't know?"

She shook her head, almost happily. 

_No, he's ignorant to her influence on the people, can't tell if he thinks they're not threats or fooled that they're on his side_

"Who can tell what he's thinking,"

Mono said grimly, almost with a sour taste in his tone. 

"And you two should know that they're after you two,"

"Who isn't after kids?"

_But they're very interested in you two, and it isn't the Thin Man_

"How you know this?"

The three turned to Six after she spoke, Nine and Seven were shocked she was able to talk, Mono was just mildly surprised. 

"You can talk?"

Nine elbowed Seven in his stomach as Six scrunched up her nose. 

"Course she can talk! Just...some words, and not too well," 

_Does she prefer to be quiet?_

Mono just shrugged as Six nodded. 

"(Ahem) How do you know?"

_Oh! Sorry,(Ahem) We-_

"Hey! Why hurt us!?"

_Oh, right, My sincerest apologies Mono and Six, but I was hesitant. Those Viewers may be glued to their TVs but that doesn't mean those things can break like toothpicks and I didn't have time to explain and convince. And second, because I'm considered the teacher's pet and official hall monitor, I have more leeway to be nosey and ask questions._

"And you don't think they're lying?"

_I'm considered trustworthy Mono, it's the reason I was even able to set foot outside the school. Only the teacher can tell I'm more intelligent than other Bullies, so she's always willing to give me answers._

"But you're the only "intelligent" Bully,"

_You could consider me that, the only other distinguishable bully is a moronic nitwit_

Seven starting snickering, Six giggled a bit and Mono gave a confused smile.

"You know your words don't you?"

_I live in a schoolhouse..._

Seven burst out laughing, falling to the floor rolling as Mono's face burned red with shame. Six glared at Seven as she gave a hug to Mono.

 _'_ _Disrespectful brat'_

_Moving. On._

Nine said loudly, Seven still wheezed in pain as he got back to his feet with help of the Nomes. 

_We're going to help you, but we need some help from you too_

Six and Mono looked at each other curiously.

"Help with what?"

"Help with what?"

_..._

**_The Teacher's a liability to us..._ **

Mono's, Six's, and Seven's hearts froze in shock and fear...

**What was she planning?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put way too much dialogue in this chapter, but I had fun, and I hope you did too!


	4. Can't take the Heat?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of a long chapter (mostly dialogue), you have been warned...

"Good lord,"

The first twin chef shook his head disappointedly as he dumped the messy slop into a trash bag from the large black metal pot. 

"I don't blame those brats for drowning one another into this slop, heh, surprised they haven't died from it!"

The second chef only washed the chipped and dented dishes in the sink. 

"I'm surprised their dishes survived, they're brutal," 

the first chef slowly chuckled until it grew into a hysterical laugh. He laughed so much that tears slid off his mask, his brother tugged at his chef coat collar nervously. Not that he didn't like his brother being happy, but what he was happy about countered his happiness for him, even if those brats were just sentient glass dolls. 

"You know, I'm kinda surprised you considered your soup slop, you've never considered it like that before,"

"HA, It's hard to even consider it ours, it's all frozen store-bought pieces of shit, not even cooking!" 

"True, but then again, it's not like any of the city folk are caring about eating in the first place,"

"You mean the TV freaks? The ones that gawk at those screens for the Thin freak?"

"He's not a freak! Looks better than us,"

"Hey, I'm never wearing makeup,"

"You're already wearing a mask,"

"Oh shut up and help me clean,"

"I should be asking you that,"

The first twin rolled his eyes and held the pot handles and waddled over to his twin. He was tripped, however, the pot crashing onto the ground before the chef faceplanted into it and making a dent. His brother held him up as his face stung as they heard scuttling by their feet. The two looked down and saw groups of Nomes starting to tease them, making antlers and hopping around in mock. 

"YOU LITTLE ROTTEN PESTS!!"

The first chef grabbed his trusty cleaver he brought and raised it up with crazed-rage-filled eyes. 

"WAIT, BRO! NO! WAIT!!!" 

But his brother was already chasing them like a cat to a mouse, eyes blinded and colored with rage. The second chef quickly grabbed some dirty tomato sauce jars, unscrewed their lids, and chased along, but not with the intention to kill them. 

Seven and Six watched from the shadows of the cart that was next to the kitchen counter. Seven kept reassuring himself that the Nomes would be fine, but still, things were never certain in Pale City. 

"Alright, the Nomes are taking the chefs out of the kitchen, we need to find a small sharp knife, then we need to book it back to the hideout,"

Six responded by jumping down to the ground, leaving Seven to scout on the countertops and stoves. 

_'Does she have a deathwish!?...that might be smart, we can still escape and she can push some stuff that might help me, I hope she doesn't get caught'_

Seven started to sneak across the countertops as Six ran across the tiled floors. Six's path was pretty clean and clear, but Seven had to traverse through still burning burners and the large sink filled with dirty bowls, plates, pots, pans, and silverware. So he walked up to the red hot burners of the rusty oven, they heated the air around Seven's face. Luckily, the diols of the burners seemed loose, perhaps if something fell onto it, it could turn it off. 

Seven turned around and saw some broken bottles of old salt and pepper shakers. 

_'This should be enough'_

Seven picked up the salt shaker into his arms and walked to the edge of the stove, determining the trajectory of the bottle before tossing it at the diol. It swiftly turned it off the burner, but it would need time to cool down, and he still had another to turn off. 

While Seven dealt with that, Six wondered around the kitchen floors aimlessly. There was banging and crashing outside the kitchen, but it sounded like something out of a cartoon TV show. Six didn't know quite what to do, there were some carts to drag over, but she decided to wait. it would be hard to drag them over, but wouldn't be impossible. 

_'Wish I was able to bring Mono with...'_

"Hey! Sixer!"

Six nonchalantly turned around to see Seven on one of the floating pots in the sink. 

"Push me over a cart will ya? The counter's blocked!"

Six looked at the clutter of pots and pans stacked on the other side of the sink. Six nodded as she ran over to a rusty food cart, only some bags of chips were left on the bottom shelf. She got to the back and pushed as hard as she could as the wheels rustily scrapped against the floor. Seven hopped onto the other side of the sink as the cart clinked against the counter, he hopped onto the top as Six pulled him to the corner counter where a knife rack sat. Seven hopped off the cart and in front of the knife rack, eyes glamming at the selection of dangerous utensils. he grabbed a long thin knife and dragged it onto the cart, and before he was ready to go, he grabbed a cheese knife too.

"Onwards Sixer!" 

Six shook her head in annoyance and pushed the cart to the metal self they came in through. But as Seven started gathering the two knives, Six realized she couldn't get back up. Sure, the bottom self reached the floor but was blocked with many soup cans. Six didn't think of pushing them out of the way, she started to panic instead. 

"Come on Six!"

Seven called from the other side, Six growled and pulled her hair gently.

 _'HOW AM I!?'_

Six jolted still once she heard the thumping of feet behind her. 

"I swear, If I see ONE MORE NOME, I"M MAKING A SHEPERD'S PIE OUTTA THEM!!"

"Well, hopefully, they won't think of coming back,"

Six turned around as the chefs started to enter the kitchen, the second chef holding jars of Nomes with full arms. Six hastily looked around for a place to escape, or at the very least hide, but nothing would provide cover, NOTHING. The moment she looked back up at the two, they locked eyes in surprise and shock. The three looked at each other with wide eyes, Six shivered in icy fear as the chefs looked dumbfounded. 

"..."

"..."

"0_0;"

"Oh,"

"Well, that was...too easy? Wait, why were you in here!?"

The first chef turned 360 many times, scanning the kitchen for anything out of place before he eyed the knife rack. As the chef stared at the two empty slots of the knife rack, the second chef grabbed Six from the floor.

"Why did you just wander in here!? Where you going to mess with us too!? Whatever, what should we do now bro?...bro?"

the second chef turned to his brother who still faced the knife rack. the chef started to now shake and tremble, his skin tensing and clenching, turning pink and red as he slowly turned around with the most enraged look you could ever see. 

"YOU. STOLE. 2. OF. OUT. KNIVES?" 

Each word was spoken with angered breath, Six and the second chef gently hugged each other in fear, Six scared, and the second chef concerned. 

"N-Now bro, t-they might have stollen your knives, b-but we can get them back!"

The first chef now started to slowly approach them, his brother reflexly walked back away from his beet-red twin. Six held onto the chef's chest for dear life.

"B-Bro! I-I know you're mad! B-But they wanted her a-alive!"

**"I'M GOING TO COOK HER IN A BURNING POT!!!!"**

...uh oh 0_0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0_0


	5. THEN RUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write! The most fun so far!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

The second twin ran with Six clinging to his apron for safety, screaming their lungs out as the first chef raced after them, blinded and running on pure rage. 

**"I'M GOING TO STUFF YOU WITH FISH GUTS!!! I'M GOING TO BOIL YOU TILL YOU LOOK LIKE SPAGHETTI NOODLES!! I'LL DO IT ALL BEFORE THE LADY TAKES MY SOUL!!!"**

"BRO!! PLEASE!! FOR THE LOVE OF MERCY!!"

They were now running in the halls of the school, although very far away from any classrooms. the second chef hopped his brother would start to get tired and calm down, but he was still running and chasing after with fury. Thankfully, the school was like a Pac-Man's maze, with many twists and turns that made it seem like you were just going in circles, so they never got caught in a dead-end.

After about another 5 minutes of pure running, the two chefs grew tired. They leaned on the dark brown walls and heavily breathed, Six smelling their horrid fish and meat stanked breath. 

"Yack!"

"What? (Huff) (Puff) Don't like (Huff) fish?"

"Or (Huff) (Puff) (Huff) steak? Pork?"

Six just stook out her tongue as she tried to pull herself out of the second twin's hand. 

"Oh no you don't, (Huff) (Puff) you're going straight to (Huff) (Puff) the Lady...after we find the boy,"

"The boy!?"

the second chef turned around and pulled up his pants as his brother looked in confusion.

"Yeah, the boy, (Huff) the one in a trenchcoat,"

the first chef rolled his eyes, 

"Great, where could he be?"

"DOWN HERE FATTY!!"

The first chef didn't have time to react before a hammer greeted his foot with a shock of pain.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

the chef screamed like Tom the cat as he hopped on one foot, his foot screaming in agony. 

"Bro!"

Six greeted the second chef's hand with a monstrous bite, even taking a small chunk out the side of his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

He tossed Six straight up into the air as he stuffed his bleeding hand into his mouth as tears welled out of his mask. Six screamed as she fell from the air and landed right into Mono's caring arms. They exchanged a shock expression before Six's face instantly turned red. 

"H-Hi,"

"Now you know how I felt," 

Mono ran with Six in his arms as the twins cried over their wounds in the hall, retreating into the nearby secret vent to the hideout. 

They popped out the other side to see many Nomes surrounding the hatch, almost like they were hoping they would come back, Seven just sat in the lit back corner of the room. Nine sat on a bed in front of the hatch, her face lighting up with relief as she hopped quickly to her feet. 

_Six! Oh thank heavens you are alright_

"Me too, you alright Six?"

Six gave a nod as her face deepened in color,

_I think she wants you to put her down_

Mono let Six reach her feet onto the ground as they stood sheepishly at Mono's cute action. But it was short-lived before Mono marched over to Seven who seemed mildly concerned. 

"You little brat! Why did you leave her behind!"

"Behind!? I thought she had a way to escape, she could've moved those cans on the bottom shelf of the kitchen!"

"Well, you should've made sure she was alright! Not just running off selfishly!"

"Well guess what Thin Man Jr., she's ok, drop it,"

Mono grabbed Seven metal collar and pulled his closer as he raised his fist.

**_That's enough!_ **

Nine forcefully separated Seven and Mono, Seven hit his back against the wall as Mono stumbled with Six catching him. 

**_We are not lowering ourselves to inflict violence on each other!_**

Nine swiftly turned to Seven,

_**We need to stick together and make sure we are safe and have each other's backs!** _

"But I-"

_**No. Matter. What.** _

Her cold tone made Seven gulp his saliva and made him lower himself to an almost laying down position, with Nine towering over him like a skyscraper. 

"It won't happen again, Nine,"

She turned back to Mono as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her nerves,

 _**.** _ _**..** _ _(Sigh) Thank you, Mono, I'm glad SOMEONE cares besides me,_

Mono let go as she glared back at Seven who sunk even lower. 

"Besides almost losing Six, we got the knife and an extra weapon, so what's next?" 

_Rope, I'll need more time to scout for a lever, (Sigh) and I have a terrible feeling that dope has it._

"Who is this dope anyways?"

Nine rubbed her eyes, she truly didn't like them, not at all. 

_They call them the "Queen", but they don't like being referred to with girl or boy pronouns_

Six and Mono looked dumbfounded,

_Now you see why they're a nitwit?_

The two nodded,

"But why is she-uh, they important? What do they do that makes them different?"

_They're very manipulative, I get the respect of the Bullies out of fear and forced respect, they get it out of bribes and promises._

"Lying promises?"

_Actually no, not that I know, but then again, they're doing it for bullies. They're not the brightest students_

Mono nodded his head as Six giggled and laid her head on Mono's shoulder, making his face burning a light pink. A small smile rested on Nine's face. 

_But we got enough, for now, we'll wait a bit to clear suspicion before we hunt again_

_Looks like they were going to spend some quality time together..._

* * *

In the Lady's quarters...

"Are you certain they will be able to retrieve the children, the Ferryman would at least give more hope than the twins and Roger,"

The Lady finished putting her hair into a large bun as the Wax-bellman stood behind, hands behind his back respectfully as the Lady took off her mask, a small warm smile spreading across her smooth face.

**"No one can be certain about anything Bellman, and the Ferryman does not work for me. Just a Johny-on-the-spot, nothing more, but nothing less,"**

She looked back into her cracked mirror to see her hideous and warped image look back at her. Not her true physical appearance, but rather a representation of what her actions depicted her as. She used to be so disgusted by it, breaking mirrors like the Lady before her. But now, she decided to use it to reflect on her actions. She still didn't feel guilt or sorrow for any "Bad" deed she did in the past, but she felt empathy, it was a start to feel something. 

"I see, I understand...would you like me to leave?"

 **"If you desire to, I won't hold you here,"**

The Bellman decided to wander out of her room, the door softly clicking close. She bent down from her chair and picked up a small TV and set it on her table in front of her, tuning through the channels till she found the kitchen sing-along channel. There weren't any other music channels that she knew of, but the song wasn't terrible, even if unnerving. She picked up her brush and started to softly brush her dark hair. 

_"Having a nightmare in a boat,_

_come with me, oh no, no, no,_

_he's gone, he's gone, he hung._

_don't leave me_

_No more Bellman among the s̷̳͘e̶̫͂a̶̟̾._

_Hello, hello - w̶e̵'̴r̸e̷ ̵l̶o̶n̵e̸l̸y̸,_

_h̵̛̦͑e̵̡͙͔͊͑͘l̵͓̟͐̋p̵̱͐̇͜ ̶͎̱̆h̴͎̳̍͘͠e̶̹͌̎r̸͎͎͑,̷̘͇̍ ̵̗̳̫̀̏͠ḫ̵̼͗͆̀ͅę̶̳̎̈́l̵͖͆p̸̗͔̄ ̶̞̈͠h̷͕̗̏̇͝e̵͈͓̿r̶̫͍̤̈ ̷̜͍̇͆a̴̫͇̤͝n̴͚̣̆͛͠ͅḍ̸̒̎ ̵̢͍͖̈́̓w̵̪̫̯̽͐e̴̡̦̫̚'̷̨̬̈́́̓l̴̪̜̜̐̊l̷̘͆͑ ̴̢͗͘s̴̖̔e̴̤͕̍͗͝ë̶̦͔́͜_

_My way, my way and you'll see_

_A halo ascending above our sea._

_Run, run. H̶̛͖̙́͝e̴̻͚̒̾r̵̨͛̐è̵̠ ̶̡̞̌̑̃ĉ̶̲ͅo̴̢̦̐m̸̙̈́̎̕e̸͎͓͙͋͛s̵̛̪̤͎͗ ̴̗̹̳͛Ṽ̶̫e̴̡͍̺̋̓ŗ̵̍̏ő̷͙͕̀͝n̵͙̳̎ï̶͇c̶͙̰̉a̶̡͒͛̈́_

_Run run. h̵̖̐ẻ̸͙ ̷͕͒c̷͚͛u̸̞̅t̵̛͇ ̸͍̄V̴̻̍ê̴̫r̸̠͒ō̴͎ṋ̴̎i̵̞͋c̷̻͂å̴̧_

_run, run. h̵̖̐ẻ̸͙ ̷͕͒c̷͚͛u̸̞̅t̵̛͇ ̸͍̄V̴̻̍ê̴̫r̸̠͒ō̴͎ṋ̴̎i̵̞͋c̷̻͂å̴̧_

_Send on a ferry and u̸̟̿p̷̼̽o̵͚͒n̸̕ͅ our sea..."_

The glitching words mildly caught the attention of the Lady, having her stand up and move her chair away. The screen no longer now showed the kitchen lady, now just screaming with static before a figure appeared in the distance inside the TV. It got closer and closer before its hands burst out of the TV, the lights flickering and dolls, brushes, and mirror shards rattling and shaking with static filling the room. Black mist now filled the edges of the room as well, almost starting to fight with the static invading its space. The Thin Man slowly and crookedly straightened himself, his eyes glowing a solid white to match the dark atmosphere of the Lady's room. 

**"̴̣̝̀S̶͈̹̈́i̷̧͛x̵̹̭̎,̵̣͋̄"̴͎̔**

**"Mono..."**

The two stood in tense silence as the room now started to clear of distractions, the static and dark mist now wilting and leaving only the choking tenseness in the air.

**It had been a while, but they were not happy to see each other...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to show some playful banter after Thin Man's and the Lady's...""con-ver-sa-tion""


	6. A Unpleasant Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, don't worry, it won't get serious next chapter ;P

**"Well, you look...formal,"**

**"And you look ready for a Chinese party,"**

The Lady took offense and took a step back with an angered face.

**"It's Japanese for your information,"**

**"Since when did you care?"**

The Lady gave a very annoyed but gentle eye roll as she picked up her mask. 

**"Leave, it didn't want you here,"**

**"But I did,"**  
  
The Lady stood her ground, she wanted him gone, and now. 

**"I don't care,"**

**"You broke the rule,"**

Her face gently scrunched up her face in confusion. 

**"How so? I haven't stepped foot off the Maw in over 50 years,"**

**"Age has been kind to you. But you still broke our agreement,"**

She crossed her arms and gave the Thin Man a side-eye glace, looking up and down his suit. 

**"Our agreement was we weren't going to interfere with each other's...territory, and yet there are three new people in my schoolhouse that seem to be very familiar with you. In fact, they KILLED one of my people, not that I morn his pathetic loss, but it's an infringement of our agreement nonetheless, Six."**

**"And you haven't done anything about it?"**

The Thin Man straightened his tie as he craned his neck, this was the reason he placed this agreement, always placing the blame on him. 

**"I don't do anything cause I wanted to give you a chance to fix your mistake, yet I stand corrected,"**

**"Well color me surprised Mono, you're a pacifist,"**

**"Somewhat,"**

He then bent down to the Lady's level, his face mere inches away from the Lady's, his old breath against the Lady's flower-smelling breath. 

**"But my point. Still. Stands. Get them out of the city. NOW."**

**"Or what Mono?"**

He slowly stood back up to his full height as he glared down at the Lady who glared back. A smug smirk started to spread across his crooked face as he slowly rubbed his hands together. 

**"Word around the grapevine is that you've been sending your boys to find Six and Mono, younger. Trying to start another loop are we?"**

The Lady froze before looking back up with shrunken pupils.

**"What are you proposing?"**

He gave a tired mad chuckle as he put his hands behind his back. 

**"Well, you want both Mono and Six, so unless you take away your boys, I'm going to take them for myself. Wasn't planning to, but if you want a challenge-"**

the Lady advanced on the Thin Man, making him step back on reflex.

**"My workers are more than capable to get them before yours! Your numbers are nothing against skill!"**

**"Skill? So you mean running around blinded by rage as one of your chefs did? That's skill? A blind man needing to use his slender hands is skill?"**

**"You're the one to talk!"**

**"So are you, Six,"**

**"GO. LEAVE. Try if you must, you won't get them!"**

**"Childish, you've never grown up Six,"**

The Thin man tipped his dark blue hat as he disintegrated into the static of the TV, taking the tense atmosphere away along with him. The Lady put her hands to her sides as her dark magic started to still around her. She wasn't going to give up yet, but now she needed to be more careful with her choices if Thin Man was going to start using his pawns against her.

_'I will get them, both of them. I will not start that loop again, I'll make sure Six won't start it again.'_

She pushed the TV off the table to have its screen crack on the floor. She pushed over her chair and plopped down on it, snatching her brush and slowly brushing through her hair. Her nerves were still on edge as she stared at her hideous reflection, her anger reflecting back at her. She snatched her mask and placed it on her face, no longer wanting to see the ugly inside her. 

_'I won't be ugly, I'll change it...'_

* * *

The Thin Man slumped down in his chair, his hands going underneath his hat and over his hair underneath. Now the stakes were high, at first he thought it was just to test the waters of his worry. But now he knew she wanted them, to change them to her own image...

**And he couldn't let that happen at all costs...**


	7. A Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M TAKIN' A LEFT TUUUUUURN
> 
> Completely silly and devoid of any plot...I think, even I can't tell

_I'm back_

Nine crawled out of the vent with a book tied onto her back. Six and Mono went over and helped her get to her feet and untie the book off her back as Seven watched from the shadows with the Nomes. 

"What did you bring?"

_A book for Six and Mono from the library_

"Really? Thanks, Nine!"

Nine smiled as Six and Mono looked over the cover, showing it was a book about the English language. Seven walked over and read the title, giving a confused glance to Nine. 

"A Dictionary book? Why couldn't you bring the Ugly Ducking or something?"

_Mono wanted to try and teach Six how to read and talk better, Six too wanted to learn. Also, I know you would tease Mono if I got that book._

Seven rolled his eyes as he walked back to the Nomes as some of them came over to read the title as well. Six and Mono took the book over to a bed and laid it down and started flipping through the pages. Nine tossed her rope onto her personal bed with some shards of Bully heads around it and jumped on top of it, looking at the hanging lights above. 

Today was surprisingly slow, the Bullies seemed to be pretty chill, the teacher seemed more laid back than usual (Hench how she got the book without a hitch), and even the twins seemed to be in a shockingly good mood. Even Nine was in a more emotion-filled mood, a bigger spring in her step you could say. But since today was just to relax and cool off their tracks, it wasn't very interesting, and Nine always wanted to do something, either to her plan, or some favors for Seven. But besides Six and Mono's request for the book, she doubted anyone else would want any favors. 

"Hey, Niner,"

Seven now stood over Nine, his head blocking the light from Nine's eyes. She looked at him with a bored expression.

_What?_

"I've been talking to the Nomes and they came up with a challenge, there's a gym, right?"

She half-closed her eyes and nodded, still laying down on the bed. 

"They want us to do a little challenge, see who can work out better than the other,"

Nine sat up and gave a confused look at Seven, her green eyes glowing as bright as her confusion like spotlights. 

_That's...random. I'm not going anyways, Queen controls the gym._

"Oh come on Nine! It'll be fun! I've talked with Queen before, they're not that bad, they're not going to rat me out to Teach or anything,"

 _That's because you both share the same snarkiness and sarcasm. I don't fall on that spectrum at all._

"Come one Nine! Are you just scared that you're weak?"

Nine gave the most bored look she could easily muster as she grabbed Seven's wrist and started to twist it,

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! OK! OK! OK!"

she released him as he nursed his wrist, 

"I thought you said we shouldn't hurt each other!"

_Six and Mono aren't looking and I don't want them to hurt each other, you and I have history and you deserve that for trying to make me feel insecure_

"Ok! Ok! Do you except are not!?"

Nine face-planted into the palms of her hands and groaned.

'This is so random! This isn't a favor, just something completely dumb! What could be gained from this!?...besides working out...'

She peeked through her fingers and stared at Sevens pleading puppy eyes, along with Nomes gathering around for her answer. 

_...Fine! But you owe me something after this!_

"How about after you win? If you do,"

Nine rolled her eyes as she got to her feet, Seven saying "Yes!" under his breath as he high-fived the Nomes who were excited that she accepted. Nine and Seven walked over the vent, Six and Mono noticed with confused curiosity. 

"Where are you two going?"

_Nothing Mono, we'll be back_

She avoided the question as she held the vent open for the Nomes to hop down. Six pulled Mono near her mouth.

"Seven challenged Nine to exercise,"

Mono snorted at the ridiculousness as Nine and Seven hopped down the vent. 

"We got to watch this Six!"

"But she says don't leave unless said,"

"Yeah...but?"

Six gave a disappointed look at Mono who gave a nervous smile in return. 

"You're naughty,"

"Says the one who eats rats!"

Six looked away ashamed, and Mono quickly lost his smile.

'Fudge! You idiot!'

"I-I didn't mean that that way Six! I just, I, was trying to-"

Six stood her tongue out playfully, 

"Says one who travels without permission,"

Mono looked mildly dumbfounded for a moment before laughing. 

"So, that's a no?"

Six answered by resting her head on Mono's chest and flipped through the book some more, Mono put her arm around Six and flipped along with her. Perhaps some time alone would be nice. 

* * *

Nine and Seven hide behind a box as Roger crossed the hall with a janitor's cart pulling behind him. She turned around glared at Seven.

_**You owe me big time, win or not Seven** _

Seven looked away as the Janitor walked past, his neck cracking and clacking as he passed without delay. He turned down the hall as the two stood up, Nine walked down to the end of the hall and looked as the Janitor walked down the side hall. She signaled to Seven he could go down the hall and she ran down with him to the gym room door. Nine gave a quick set of knocks onto the door, it squeaked open to a Bully with half of its head gone. 

_Are you going to let us in crackhead?_

It opened the door more and moved out of the way for Nine and Seven to walk inside, housing many Bullies, all wearing a different accessory, and all being as rowdy as ever. 

_'I guess it's not a calm day after all'_

_Nine! Seven! Darlings!_

_'Oh fuck'_

A female voice said, a Bully wearing a boy's attire with a girl's hairdo and a golden crown sitting on top of its head ran over to Nine and Seven. The crown decked with cracked purple eyes as its jewels to catch Bullies' attention. 

"Sup Queen, how've things been?"

_Just wonderful darling! it's a pleasure to see you! And you too, Nine, sweetie._

_Ecstatic as you are Queen..._

Nine's voice was flat-toned and devoid of joy, completely. Queen rolled their eyes and placed a hand on their hip, 

_So what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?_

"We're doing a competition! We're going to see who can work out the best!"

_OOOoooooooo, exhilarating! Quaking in your boots Nine?_

She just growled in her throat as she pushed past Queen, they shot an angered glare at Nine's back before turning to Seven with a sweet smile, interlocking arms with Seven who started to burn with embarrassment.

* * *

One hour later...

"The dog ran acroos-across the brige-brig-bridge and land in the mud,"

"land-ED, like when you turn run into ran because it was in the past, the dog landed in the mud in the past, so you add ED to the end of it,"

"Thanks, Mono,"

Mono gave a soft hug to Six as they flipped the page, a word: "appropriate" 

"Appopiate, appro-appop,"

"Try sounding it into chunks,"

"A-pro-pre-it, appropeate, a-appropriate,"

"Nice job Six!"

Mono gave a tight hug to Six as she hugged back. It was a nice moment before the vent hatch squeaked open to have Nomes colored with crayons and two very tired, sweaty, and exhausted children crawled out.

"How did the workout go guys?" 

_I thought I (Huff) (Puff) didn't tell you guys?  
_

"Six could tell,"

"You two were not very quiet, I could hear a lot of it,"

Seven and Nine looked at Six amazed, 

"Wow, you sound great, (Huff) Sixer!"

_Very good Six! You're grammarly better! And you taught her all that Mono?_

Mono and Six looked proud as they smiled. Nine and Seven smiled back, they walked to their beds and flopped onto them. Six noticed a small hickey mark on the back of Seven's neck. 

"Seven's got a lover!"

Six whispered to Mono, 

"Pfft, wasn't expecting that!"

Seven didn't hear, but Nine giggled from Six's quiet remark. She gave a little shake of her head as she smiled at the lights above.

_'Seven might have a "lover", but you two are going to be lovers too, just you two wait,'_

Nine took a small nap with a happy smile on her lips...

_It wasn't a useless day after all..._


	8. Retrieving Rope

_You sure you two want to go through this? I can just get Seven to do this with me,_

Six and Mono shook their heads, much to Nine's dismay. Nine could tell they both hated the school, and always felt nervous, even in the hideout. And even though she wanted them to help with her plan, she didn't want their mental state to be negatively affected, like it hasn't been enough. 

But she forced a smile across her face to make it seem like she was ok with their choice, even if she wasn't completely. 

_Alright then, the rope should be in one of the bottom cupboards. If the Teacher starts to turn towards you, try and hide inside, get out of sight any way you can, ok?_

The two nodded as they hid on the side of the doorframe as Nine knocked on the door. The door opened with the Teacher holding an empty jar tinted with green goop on the inside. 

"Yes?"

_I have some things to report, may I?_

"Come in,"

The Teacher walked away with Nine following behind, Six and Mono crept into the small side room as the door closed behind them. Six and Mono reflexly crawled through the small vent and under the table where the Teacher out down her jar.

"So, what do you have?"

_Well, I came by the chefs to see one of them nursing his equal's hand, looks like they caught the raincoat girl, but she bit the chef's hand and the trenchcoat boy smashed the other's foot._

The Teacher rolled her eyes as she walked to the middle table to a closed jar of frog guts. 

"Those drabbling galoots couldn't even cook a fisheye stew if their life depended on it," 

Nine gave an obedient nod as Six and Mono eyed the other spaces underneath the tables. 

"So the girl got away?"

the Teacher asked as she opened the jar and fished around through the guts.

_Disappointingly, yes. The chefs reported that they took two knives as well._

The Teacher cursed under her breath as she walked to the right table, putting some of the guts onto trays with other organs and frog parts, Six and Mono took their chance to get to the center table. Nine took a quiet breath of relief.

"Did they take anything else? Hurt anything else?"

_No Headteacher, nothing arose yesterday nor arisen today_

The three could tell that she was mad, her body trembled lightly. She rubbed her temples before going back to the center table and closing the jar. Six and Mono held their breath, Nine resisted the urge to bat an eye at them. 

"No traces, weapons taken, chefs harmed,"

The Teacher slightly extended a bit, full of inflamed veins. The three waited for something to happen. Six and Mono needed to get to the right table in the right cupboard, Nine needed to provide a way for them to cross. 

_Is there anything you might want me to address to the Bullies? The chefs? The Janitor?_

Nine walked over to the right desk, and the Teacher walked over to the left desk. Just leaning over and thinking. 

"...These kids...I..."

Her voice seemed low and somber, sad even. She almost sounded sane, aware, awake. 

"...I don't know what to do, these kids...the students aren't even real, just...toys. Living dolls that replaced the old..."

Nine turned around to see Six and Mono being equally shocked.

"...I don't blame them for what they're doing, the kids did it before,"

She rolled up her sleeve to where only Nine was in the right spot to see cuts and scars on her arms and wrists. She then felt her shoulder, feeling the scars of fallen knives on her skin. She fell silent and still as Six and Mono crept over to the cupboard and opened it. seeing a good length of rope they could carry.

_'Like only Seven and Nine could hall this back'_

Six shook her head as Mono helped her get some of the rope on her shoulder before getting some on his. 

"If only I could take it back..."

The Teacher was silent again as Six and Mono walked over to the center desk, waiting for the Teacher to move. 

"...(Sigh) tell nothing, I'll discuss it with the chefs and the Janitor, just keep monitoring the students,"

The Teacher turned around, the Teacher looking as bored as she always was when talking with Nine, and Nine nodded. the Teacher pressed the button for the door and walked through the room and into the science room next door. Six and Mono made a mad dash out the door as Nine kept her eyes on the doorway to the lab, then running after them before the door closed.

_Good work, let's get this to the hideout, quickly!_

Nine grabbed some of the rope and they made their way through the now empty cafeteria. The Teacher watched through the spyglass of the metal door, seeing them steal her rope. 

But she only watched, hands still, and eyes focused...

_Almost like recalling a memory..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of going deeper as to why the Teacher suddenly started feeling bad...perhaps a flashback is in order?


	9. Past Corrections

Ms. Kettlebell sat down behind her desk and looked over the math assignments from last period's math class. her smooth skin shined off the light that hung above, her freshly ironed clothes resting comfortably on it. It might've been lunchtime, but she didn't seem to have an appetite today. 

_'5+7=12, correct, 3+6=9, correct, 7+3=9, wrong, 11+2=112, oh Tod,'_

She shook her head with a faint smile on her lips as she corrected the mistake, he always was a confused boy. A small quiet creak caused her to stop her pen and lift her head a smidge. She looked over to the hall to see a little girl wearing the standard school attire, her eyes shining like emeralds in the darkness as she hid behind the corner. 

"Calista?"

She hid farther behind the edge, it was already a surprise she was here, but Ms. Kettlebell didn't think she was this shy.

"Calista, you can come in,"

Calista hesitated before slowly taking small steps into the classroom, her head hanging low and shy. 

"What's the matter? Are you alright?"

She raised her head, her face dotted with soft freckles and a small cut underneath her eye. 

"I...I wanted t-to ask something,"

"Did you get cut Calista?"

She slowly nodded, Ms. Kettlebell held out her hand to let her come behind her desk. She inspected Calista's cut, it was very small but looked to be done on purpose than an accident. She opened up the top right drawer next to Calista and took out a small band-aid.

"What is it you want to ask Calista?"

She seemed to just stare at the floor, not quite having the courage to say. 

"It's alright to ask Calista,"

Ms. Kettlebell placed the band-aid on the cut as sat up in her rolling chair, waiting patiently for Calista's question. 

"How did you get the cut?"

"...Queen cut underneath my eye with a fork,"

"Queen?"

"Riley,"

"Is that her nickname? Not much of royalty, a royal pain is what she is,"

Calista giggled at Ms. Kettlebell's remark, she sometimes did act like that with her band of boys the students called the Bullies, mostly because of their excited aggression. Didn't help that she had a "boyfriend" they called the "King"...even though Riley wasn't called by gender pronouns and the "King" acted like a total nice-guy. No wonder the Bullies joked about tying him to a king piece or shoving a king piece's head onto his. 

"I'll have to talk to her before class. But enough of that for now, what was it you wanted to ask?" 

She staled for more time as she looked around the room, trying not to look at Ms. Kettlebell in the eyes.

"I-I wanted, I, uh, I wanted to a-ask if I...could be...,"

Ms. Kettlebell nodded her head to give her some motivation.

"C-Can I b-be a...h-hall m-monit-tor?"

Ms. Kettlebell took a minute to think it over.

"I'm not looking for a student hall-monitor at the moment..."

Calista dropped her head down in disapointment. 

"But, I could always use an assistant,"

Calista raised her head to see Ms. Kettlebell holding out a pen and a math assignment with the question and answer of "11+3=14". She took the piece of paper and pen and stared at it in a hazy trance, she then slowly made a checkmark on it. She looked back at Ms. Kettlebell in surprise and amazement, she just gave a nod in response before Calista leaped into Ms. Kettlebell's arms.

"Thank you miss kettlebell! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, Calista,"

Calista sat on Ms. Kettlebell's lap as they both corrected the math papers on her desk. Calista was always Ms. Kettlebell's secret favorite, always very bright, well-educated, and well-behaved every day. The only thing that seemed to hold her back was her anxiety and shyness...

_and she hoped she would change..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Calista is?


	10. Past Learning

"So, what's the assignment today, Professor Mono?"

Seven leaned over the end of the bed as Six tried writing her name over and over. 

"Writing, might not be very useful, but just in case,"

Mono just sat next to Six as she wrote on a scrap of paper on the floor, Seven rolled his head as some Nomes gathered around Six. They were starting to grow on Mono and Six, being more comfortable being next to them and not being so skittish when they walk around. Sometimes they subconsciously follow behind, then don't know why they were following behind other than the sake of following, it always made Mono and Six giggle. 

"Hey, Nine," 

Nine sat turned her head to the two as she was laying down on her bed. 

"What's next to get again?"

_For the plan? The crank, still haven't found anything around the school_

"So Queen is your best bet?"

Nine gave a heavy disappointed sigh and nodded. 

_'How bad can this guy-girl (AHEM), person be?'_

Mono just looked over at Seven who shrugged. Mono looked down at Six's paper, her handwriting was sloppy, but with every repeat of her name, it seemed to get straightened more and more. 

Now Seven was bored since Six was learning how to write and Mono being her teacher. There wasn't much to do besides entertaining the Nomes. But...

"Hey, Nine-"

_I'm not doing another challenge, Seven_

"You're no fun,"

Nine looked over and squinted her eyes at him. 

"Well, what can I do to kill off time?"

_How about you learn something useful from the professor?_

Nine nodded her head at the ignorant Mono, Seven glared back at her and stuck out his tongue. 

"Alright fine! I'll stay quiet," 

Seven flopped down on his bed as the Nomes gave him some space. Nine softly shook her head at his childish behavior, she never knew why he never took this seriously. Acting out only his emotions and nothing else, always clashing against Nine in most things. Still, he agreed to her plans, so she couldn't wine about too much. 

But there had to be a reason behind it, right? She never bothered asking because with every other question she asked he answered with some cocky remark or some pompous lie. But it always seemed to just keep leaning on her shoulder, always wanting her to find the answer. 

She looked back at Seven who just stared blankly at the ceiling like she usually did when she herself was bored. 

_'Do I look always look that miserable? Or is it just him?'_

Either way, she did feel a bit bad for his boredom. She glanced down at Mono and Six still on the floor, the teacher and the student. She glanced back at Seven, taking a long deep breath before sitting up and getting to her feet, hands behind her back as she went over to Seven's bed. 

_Seven_

He looked to see Nine, upside down in his vision. 

_Come with me, won't you?_

He sat up confused as Nine walked to the hatch, opened it up, and looked back at Seven with it resting on her shoulder. Seven stared for a while before dragging himself over and hopping down the vent, Nine said they were going out for scavenging and they'll be back. This time they had no idea why they were going other than just to scavenge. 

Even if it wasn't what Nine meant. 

"Why did you drag me here Nine? Wanted to scream my ears out or something and not have Six and Mono hear?

Nine rolled her head as she pushed open a door leading into a classroom. Chairs and desks towering above them, but they weren't warped, just the way...it used to be? Nine sat on a discarded book and Seven sat in front of her on the wooden floor, seeming untouched by shoes in years. 

"So what is this about?"

_Well, since you were bored, perhaps we can get to know each other_

Nine gave a warm smile as Seven still gave his confusion. 

"We've known each other for 4 months, you of all people should know how we met,"

Nine gave a smirk.

_You were so lost, I could've mistaken you for a Nome_

"Coincidence that they favor me,"

_How did you get along with them so well?_

Seven was mildly surprised, but his bored face didn't change.

"Dunno, I guess I just know how to...understand them? I used to see them on the Maw,"

He scratched the side of his head as he tried to recall the best he could. 

_Where?_

"Boiler rooms, guest rooms, in the lair of the impossible man. They were like breadcrumbs, leading me everywhere around the Maw. They actually taught me thew layout of the ship," 

Nine gave a wheezy snort.

_The chefs must've loved you_

Seven gave a subtle chuckle.

"Oh please, you don't know half of it! Haha!...It's a surprise that they're off the ship, I once overhead that they didn't want to come back,"

For some reason, it caught Nine's attention. She never knew the backstory of anyone, at least the monsters, the Teacher's backstory in Nine's mind was based on guesses. She looked directly at Seven, body, face, and eyes. 

_What did they say?_

"They seemed to talk about some kind of restaurant, "The Sea Lady" it was called,"

Nine quietly wheezed into her chest. 

_The Sea Lady? Really? Not foreshadowing at all_

"Yeah, shocked me too. But it seemed like a nice place, They passionately talked about cooking fresh fish, trout, salmon, sushi, crabs, lobsters, general seafood, presumably Japanese cuisine. It sounded really good, and I really don't like seafood. They talked about their big nice kitchen, their clean steel tables and top-of-the-line utensils, their great profits, I kinda felt like a missed out on something great,"

_Sounds like it...what happened after? Did they close?_

Seven's brows furrowed as he dug through his memories.

"Yeah, but it didn't sound like it was their fault. They said it was because of "That blasted TV Tower", there was barely any more customers and they had to use frozen products. They were sour when remembering the filth of the place, it sounded like it went from heaven to hell,"

_So the Signal Tower crashed them into the ground...at this point, what hasn't it crashed to death?_

"Yeah, they seemed really angry and sad, they seemed to hold that place in high regard. I actually felt a bit bad for them, skipped on soiling their fisheye stew," 

Nine rolled her eyes as she tried to picture the restaurant. Thinking of pretty light blue and dark blue colors, pink glass and japanise decorations and art everywhere. She too felt bad for the Twin Chefs, they sounded like they had a future ahead of them. 

_I guess after that the Lady invited them onto the Maw?_

"Yeah, they didn't seem sour about that though. Sure, they still had their gripes about the food, working conditions, and rules, but they seemed content,"

_I doubt that they were content,_

Seven looked up at Nine and focused his eyes on her glowing emeralds. He sat up and crossed his arms on his knee. 

"Ok, I told you my story and another mile extra, now it's your turn,"

She looked up at Seven with a blank face, waiting for a question. 

"What's your past Nine? Where you, like, a student here? Was everything like this or like, THIS,"

He waved his arms around the room, she looked up a bit, her eyes not blinking as she searched her mind for the answer. Problem was, she didn't have one. 

_I...maybe. I don't really have a past that I remember, I've always been a Bully, the Teacher's pet, I don't know if I had another life._

"Oh...sorry,"

She looked back down at Seven and smiled warmly. 

_It's not your fault Seven, maybe it's for the best that I don't remember my past..._

**Maybe...**

* * *

Mono looked over Six's shoulder to see her writing a word he didn't assign. 

"What are you writing, Six?"

She looked up at him and picked up the paper from the wood floor and held it in front of his face. 

"...What's 'Fuck'? Wait, what is that word!?"

Mono flipped through the big dictionary so try and look up the word. Six could've explained it to him since she was familiar with the word, but she'd rather wait for Mono's priceless reaction to the definition. 

: ) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter-time gap :P


End file.
